Dead to me
by Alexandra Washington
Summary: A young girl runs from her home to betray the only family she has left. To incur a revolution against her brother. OCxHero
1. Royal downfall

_A little girl stands in the dank company of the Bowerstone sewers. As she looked around her stone surroundings, music started to play. The sound was achingly familiar. The girl followed the noise. It originated from a small pile of mud in the corner. She put her hands in the mud pulling out a small iron box. The sewers disappeared, a burning Bowerstone surrounded her. Oblivious to the flames and gunfire, she held the box and sang,_

"_Sleep my little children, brave;_

_Tomorrow you'll awake to better days._

_Sleep my children, all my love;_

_Tomorrow you'll awake to a better dawn."_

Beka shot up from her pillows, her back drenched in sweat. It was still pitch black outside. A whimper came from under the covers. She pulled the covers off, revealing Sparrow. Beka had found Sparrow as a pup. He enjoyed hanging around castle; Beka would sneak some bread or fruit from the kitchen for him. She decided to take him in as her pet shortly after her parents died. She gave him her father's famed nickname, Sparrow. He consoled her through her grief for her parents, and recently, for Logan. When Logan took the crown two years ago he was still the brother she remembered, only busier. He cared for the people, he cared for her. He was young and foolish, but he was a good-hearted leader. Last year he came back from a trip to Aurora changed. He rarely slept or ate; he barely ever talked to Beka. He started to make large budget cuts and raised taxes higher than they had ever been in Albion. He was distant and cold, Beka was worried he would never be the same again. She didn't think this was what her father wanted for Albion, or for Logan. Sparrow licking her fingers pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked down into Sparrows furry face.

"I'm ok, boy," She petted his head gently;" I'll be okay." Beka tossed and turned almost all night. As she began to fall asleep, the sun slowly rose in the gray morning. She was fast asleep when the sun settled full and bright in the sky.

-Jasper sighed as he opened the door to Beka's room. She was still asleep, just what he needed. He sighed and clapped his hands.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead," A loud groan ensued from the bed. Jasper walked over to the curtains.

"You're a young girl you should be up and about long before this hour," Jasper paused to open her curtains, "Shall I wake your sleeping partner," Pulling the covers off to reveal panting, grinning, Sparrow. He barked and leapt out of bed, to sit in front of Jasper. He reluctantly petted Sparrow.

"I laid your clothes out by your dresser; Master Elliot wishes to see in the gardens, I'm sure you're excited to see your young friend. Have good day madam." He turned to Sparrow, "Alright you have a good day too, you silly dog." When Jasper reached the door he turned around and said,

"Oh I'd stay clear of your brother he's rumored to be in an ill temper today."

"Thanks Jasper," Beka got out of bed and began to dress after Jasper left. She internally thanked Jasper for leaving out trousers. She wanted to go into the city later that day. After she was finished dressing she looked in the mirror. Jasper had laid out her favorite pair of trousers they where a dark blue, and they matched her cream blouse. All along the sleeves and neckline was the light blue embroidery. Both brought out her blue eyes. She then turned to her hair; the dark brown haystack on top of her head did not look promising. She brushed it quickly. After trying to have it lay somewhat straight, she gave up and tied it back with a piece of leather. She pulled on her boots and hurried out the door towards the gardens. As she walked to the gardens the palace staff all seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, although most greeted Beka with smiles. The entire palace was talking. Beka rolled her eyes, it didn't take much to send them gossiping like magpies. Still they seemed more nervous than usual. _I wonder what happened, most aren't this jumpy._ Sparrow's barking dragged her out of her thoughts. Elliot was sitting on a bench near the pair. Sparrow ran over to him almost running into the bench. He put his paws up on Elliot's knee.

"Ahh the strong defender," He looked up, "And the lovely princess." Beka ran up and hugged him.

"I thought you'd never get up," She shot him a questioning look. He was being very odd today. He kept playing with his hair or straightening his clothes; he looked nervous.

"There's a rumor going around that your brother had a factory worker executed," Shock was clear on her face.

"That, that's not something my brother would do. I know he's been odd lately but-" Elliot took her hand.

"There just rumors, only rumors. The staff is a little uneasy; if you could talk to them that would really help. They're in the kitchen." Elliot and Beka walked slowly to the kitchen it was at the far end of the castle. Beka had no idea what to say. She remembered an old saying her father had, "Be caring and reasonable and most of all be brief." She smiled to herself her father was not an orator or politician he was a fighter. He grew up in a gypsy camp; he knew nothing of etiquette, the court, yet they made him king. Her mother greatly helped him. She had been a friend and a guide. By the time the reached the kitchen, most of the heads of staff had assembled. Beka took a deep breath. She looked in the corner, there was Sir Walter. Never fails. _Always here when I make a fool out of myself_. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She just shook her head. She turned to the heads of staff.

"I know you've all had some tough times lately, and I know my brother has been a preoccupied to notice. But I ask you to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I know it's not much but I will talk to my brother about improving conditions for you and your families outside the castle." The staff all smiled and thanked her. Walter walked over to Beka and Elliot.

"You call that a royal speech! You didn't scream, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable. It was bloody marvelous! Anyways I came to tell you to meet me in the training room as soon as you can." He threw a wink in her direction before departing. Beka aimed a kick for Walters shin. Unfortunately Walter dodged her kick. She almost fell over. It took a moment for her to regain her balance. Beka quickly hugged Elliot and followed Walter up the stairs. When she caught up to him, he gave her a concerned look.

"I'm afraid the rumors you have been hearing are true. Things are getting worse in Albion daily. Your brother can't continue to ignore the people." He shook his head. He started talking to himself. Beka ignored it until they reached the training room.

"Walter," He visibly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, of course grab a training sword." He continued as she grabbed a sword from the rack on the wall. "I don't want today's fight to be just sparring. I want you to really fight me." Beka took a deep breath. Walter had taught her every since she could remember. She had never been able to match him in skill with the sword. _I am not going to win this fight._ She assumed her ready stance, feet apart, sword back, head up.

"Begin." Walter immediately lunged forward, she quickly jumped to the side and blocked with her sword. Beka swung her sword up and around to strike at his mid-section. He parried her block and struck her thigh with the flat side of the blade. It didn't injure her but it would definitely leave a bruise.

"Watch my torso it will give away where I will strike before my arms do."  
>She nodded. They continued sparring. Walter was a difficult opponent, but he was getting tired faster than she was. Towards the end he said,<p>

"Strike me as hard as you can. Don't hold back anything. Strike!"

She took a deep breath, pulled her sword up and back to slash across his body. She struck hard and fast her muscles groaning at the effort. The clang of the swords was deafening. She looked up into Walters shocked face. She panicked. Had she hurt him? Had she completely missed?

"You only went and broke he showed her the hilt of the sword with the blade cut off only inches above. Beka beamed she had no idea anyone could do that even her. Walter looked elated. He was obviously pleased. At that moment Elliot burst through the door.

"Walter, Beka come quick there's some sort of demonstration outside the castle!" Walter and Beka immediately followed. When they got to the courtyard, they saw numerous people standing outside all holding signs and yelling. Walter groaned,

"Balls! I was afraid they would o something like this. Don't they know what Logan is capable of?" The three of them all looked at each other and then at the mob. They all knew no matter what this was not going to end well. Walter turned to the others,

"I'm going to try to talk some sense into Logan." Walter ran up the steps to the war room. Elliot grabbed Beka's arm.

"C'mon lets follow him, find out what's happening." Beka nodded in agreement. They ran up the stairs quietly after Walter. They peeped through the keyholes once they reached the war room. Beka could see and hear her brother.

"Shoot to kill start with the ring leaders, if necessary kill the rest." Walter yelled, "You can't do that!" Beka gasped as Logan kicked Walter.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Beka turned to Elliot

"We have to stop this." Beka burst in to the war room, surprising Walter and Logan. Logan rolled his eyes.

"The war room is no place for a child, get out."

"I can't let you kill all those people." Logan chuckled

"So you're the king now, you want to make the decisions fine." He motioned for the guards to seize Elliot.

"Choose, I kill the boy or I kill the leaders of the angry mob. You want to be king, you choose." Beka stared at him.

"What!"

"Choose!" Elliot looked at Beka. He took a deep breath and said,

"Choose me, you can't let those people die choose me." She panicked she looked from Elliot to Logan. How could Logan do this to her she was his sister.

"I'm growing impatient choose, or they all die." She closed her eyes. She tried to speak but her voice cracked.

"Elliot," She whispered, "I choose Elliot." The soldiers dragged him out of the room.

"Never forget what he's done," he yelled to her. She ran up towards Logan, and screamed, "I will never forgive you for this!"

"Good than you will never cross me again." He smirked. Beka stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter A Revolution

**A/n some parts in this chapter are not my finest work but it gets better so bear with me. Anyway some of this is a little off from the game but not too much, please enjoy.**

**(The bit at the end is for all the LOTR fans out there)**

Beka was sitting in her room furious. How could Logan do this to her, she was his sister. How could he do this at all, what he did was monstrous. Elliot had been her only friend after her parents died. They spent most of their time together, always getting into trouble with the palace staff. A sudden realization hit her._ I think I loved him, but now he's dead. I will get back at Logan. He will pay for what he's done._ The sun had started to set when Walter barged through the door.

"He's gone bloody mad! Beka pack anything you absolutely need and nothing else. We're leaving." Beka gave him a horrified look. Sure, she was angry about what Logan had done, but leave her home, leave Logan. She had to believe there was something she could do to fix this. She started to protest.

"Rebecca Rose Smith! Your father entrusted me to keep you safe. You are NOT safe here." Walter's voice was harsh but his eyes were kind. She turned around and started buzzing around her room. First she went to her desk and grabbed her father's notebook. In it were all the adventures he had been on and room for her to write down her own. She grabbed an extra day of clothing as well as her mother's necklace. She gathered up the items and placed it in her knapsack. Jasper looked dismayed.

"We must back more things what about pajam-" Walter cut him off,

"We have no time, follow me." They began sneaking down the stairs and out of the castle towards the gardens. Halfway through the gardens Walter whispered,

"Stop," They where standing in front of where her mother and father where buried.. It was a large stone mausoleum. It was decorated and trimmed with, blue, red, and gold.

"In here," Walter whispered. It was completely dark outside now, but Beka could make out Walters form walking towards the door of the mausoleum. She and Jasper faithfully followed down the steps. Thankfully the door didn't creak too loudly. Once inside Walter said,

"Before your father died I promised him that I would take you here. And here you are." Beka looked around She hadn't been here since the burial. It was lit by torches around the walls and above her parent's tombs. They were white marble with her parent's names and positions on the top of each one. In between them was a statue of a woman with her hands on her chest. Walter walked up to the stone wall behind their graves. He began pushing at the stones.

"It's got to be here somewhere, ah there it is," The last stone he pushed went farther in than the rest. A loud groan resonated through the chamber. The statues arms slowly fell reveling a small disc. Beka stared blankly at it,

"Is that-"

"Yes, your father's guild seal, his most prized possession." Walter cut in, "take it." Beka reached out to touch the cool metal. Everything went black. Then a white light slowly appeared until it swallowed everything around her. A woman began walking towards her. She was dressed in red rags, and her eyes were white. She was graceful, but frightening. When she spoke the sound reverberated all around Beka.

"I am Theresa seer of the spire. I helped your father with his greatest accomplishment, saving all Albion. I am also here to help you do the same. You must understand, your brother can no longer be allowed to rule. He will be the downfall of Albion. You know of what I speak, he has already begun killing needlessly." Beka started to protest,

"He is my own brother I can't betray him. I won't. He's all I have left. My father would not want us bickering over Albion." Theresa glare was frightening, " Your father would not want all of Albion to die at your brothers hands!" Her face softened, "Your brother isn't the same Logan you knew. He has gone mad with power. He is oppressing the people for his own gain, he must be stopped."

"How am I supposed to take down the king of Albion?"

"It will need nothing less than a revolution. Get the people of Albion to follow you and Logan's crown will fall."

"I can't do this. I just can't I'm sorry. How am I supposed to stir up a revolution. I don't know how the people think or live or anything about them. How am I supposed to rally them underneath a stranger's cause?"

"Walter and Jasper will follow you every step of the way, and you will learn about the people. You will see the oppression they are living in. They are ready to fight they just need a catalyst to set thing in motion. You can do it, and you will do it for all Albion. " She handed her a black gauntlet with white inscriptions on it.. "This gauntlet will channel the magical energy in your blood. For now focus on trying to create fire. As you grow more comfortable with it try creating lighting and ice or anything you want, even learn to control time. Whatever you do you must make sure Logan does not posses the crown within the year." The woman and the light disappeared leaving a stone wall in their stead. She slowly sat up. Walter and Jasper both looked at her with concerned faces. Walter yelled,

"What the bloody hell happened!"

"You tell me," she looked down at her hand. She wasn't surprised to see the gauntlet.

"What the," She stood up and looked around. There was a circle in the stone floor with the same pattern as the guild seal. _That's got to be the way out, I wonder, _she said to herself. Walter was the first to answer her previous question.

"You touched the bloody seal and you bloody passed out, it scared the hell out of me. You can't be doing things like that I'm getting old and," Walters voice faded into background noise. Beka thought to herself_ Concentrate on making fire, oh that's easy, fire, fire, fire this is not working. Crazy witch, oh betray your family, save Albion, oh and don't forget to make fire out of thin air. Whatever just concentrate Beka. _Beka focused. She felt heat building up in her hands; she walked up to the stone circle. She took a deep breath and threw her hands down as hard as she could. A small ring of fire lit around her. The stone wall behind the tombs opened up to reveal a small passageway.

"Bloody hell!" Walter screeched "I was just telling you not to do things like that." Jasper rolled his eyes and cut in excitedly,

"She's a real hero just like her father. Walter this is amazing, your amazing Rebecca I'm so proud of you." he looked at Walter who was now beaming. "And I suppose I'm proud of you too old friend, for not having a heart attack." Walter annoyed by his friend's words started to object, Beka cut him off before he could speak.

"Can we please go. Walter and Jasper immediately followed.

They trudged out through the passageway for hours. Besides Walter's fear of the dark and the occasional bat, things went smoothly and slowly. After several hours they hit a dead end.

"Balls, will be stuck in this bloody cave for the rest of our lives. Until we're dust and bones-"

"Walter," Jasper cut in, "I don't think we're going to die." He pointed at a large circle identical to the one in the other room. Beka walked up on the circle. This time it was easier to make the fire, but still very difficult. As soon as the fire touched the circle, everything around them spun around them. Instead of the dank caves, a blue room with wooden doors and a large map surrounded them. Everywhere around them showed years of neglect. Cobwebs and dust had settled on everything, the blue wallpaper was torn and threadbare, even the book sitting on the map was worn and ragged. Jasper and Walter looked at each other, they had the same idea. Walter was the first to speak,

"I think this the old king's sanctuary," Sparrow's sanctuary was one of the most famed myths of Albion. It was said he kept all his gold and weapons in the sanctuary. Few knew that it was real; in fact the idea for the sanctuary came from the myth. Although Walter and Jasper never had been inside it they remembered when the old king built it. Walter looked down at the book on the map, on it there was a note.

"Hey Jasper there's a note on this book it says 'to Jasper', I think it's for you."

"What it couldn't be, must be some other Jasper,"

"C'mon old fool it's for you. What does it say?" Jasper began flipping through its pages.

"It's the Book of Heroes; it says a great deal of interesting things nothing pertinent to our current situation You two explore I'm going to read more and see if I can find anything useful." Walter and Beka nodded to each other and then went to the door on the far side. Walter hesitantly pushed the door open. Behind the door was a dimly-lit small blue room. There where four weapons placed across the wall. The weapons looked extremely ordinary. They were very similar to the practice weapons she and Walter used in combat training. Beka examined the four weapons; the hammer, sword, pistol, and the rifle all seemed to be in good condition. She found a note inside of the sword hilt. She unrolled it and recognized the writing as her father's. It read like this,

_My dear Beka,_

_Theresa told me what will become of Albion in the years after I've gone. She told me what your part in all of this will be. I know what you have to do is hard, believe me, it's hard for me to accept it. Logan is my son and I love him, but do not doubt the necessity of your task. The weapons on this wall may look ordinary, but they will evolve. The more you use them they will evolve into better, faster weapons. The magic gets easier, but it will be daunting at first. Practice whenever you can, it's the only way you'll get better. Throughout all this mess, whatever you do, remember you don't have to do this alone._

_ Your loving father_

_ Sparrow_

Tears spilled over her eyes as she read the letter. She missed her father more than anything. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. Although, when she thought about, she doubted anything could make her situation better. When she looked up, she saw that Walter had left. She turned around expecting Sparrow to be there, wagging his tail and grinning like a loony, but he wasn't. Figuring he went to go beg treats out of Jasper, she grabbed the sword and the pistol of the wall. She was more trained in those two than the other two. Beka preferred light and quick weapons. She walked back into the room with the map. Jasper and Walter stood over the map, deep in thought. Sparrow vainly tried to get their attention. Sparrow seeing that Beka had entered the room ran over to her and started barking. Walter looked up at her.

"Do you still have the guild seal?" Beka nodded and took it out of her knapsack. "Good Jasper found out that by using the guild seal you can travel in and out of the sanctuary. You select a place on the map, and then the seal takes you there. Jasper can also talk to you through the guild seal." Beka nodded. She was slightly stunned that the little disc in her hand could do all that.

"So where are we going."


End file.
